


Forbidden

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [6]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme, The Diary of a Provincial Lady - Hudson/Pearse, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of London and into unidentified Europe on what could be a wild monster chase. Which is, of course, what Roy and Lorrimer are best at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> second prompt of the fandot chat. prompt was the title. this technically relates to 'Dragons' (previously in this series) but is slightly further into the story. over the course of many a prompt night i might actually finish this story. brandscotchka is a drink invented by sir maxwell house consisting of, if you couldn't guess, Brandy Scotch and Vodka. I wouldn't recommend trying it at home.

Roy doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be in Soho, where he’s comfortable and, of course, Soho is where the ladies are. He doesn’t want to be in the middle of Constadt again, chasing down potentially missing creatures hidden below trapdoors in inns that may or may not have innkeepers anymore. He doesn’t know why sir maxwell house listens to the supernatural believing idiot at his club, or why sir max doesn’t just speak to Carruthers about sheep instead, but now he and Lorrimer are back here, where he once got attacked by his worst enemy and forced to wear bacon. Lorrimer has gone on ahead, to find the inn that Roy hopes has beer at the very least but he hopes beyond all hope for a brandscotchka.


End file.
